Back To Hogwarts
by WoahEvannaLynch
Summary: The war is over and everyone is going back to Hogwarts, but not all coming back as students. The ministry has told Harry that he is to become the 'Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher for a few years before he can become an auror. But what adventures will he pass across the way...
1. Packing for Hogwarts

Packing for Hogwarts

"Remember all your books Ron! And don't forget to pack all of Pigs pellets! Ginny, make sure you remember your robes! Harry, give back Ron's jacket! And are you sure you've packed all your stuff? Double check just in case!" shouted Mrs Weasley up the stairs, her face going red as she ran around checking no one had forgotten anything.

"Mum, George has my spell book!" wailed Ron loudly down the stairs.

"Give it back George before I get my wand out!" spat Molly. She made her way upstairs, searching in each room as she went past, checking that everything was where it should be. First she went to Ron's room; it looked as if someone had burgled it.

"I've packed everything I think!" Sighed Ron, he slumped on his bed looking out of breath. Molly searched the room and surprisingly Ron had almost packed everything, apart from the odd sock. Then she moved on to George's room. Although he wasn't going to Hogwarts, Molly had a suspicious feeling that there would be something of someone's in there.

"Mum, get out my room!" screeched George, ushering her out the door, but Molly pushed past and started searching.

"Oh, and what do we have here!" spoke Molly holding up Harry's robes. George laughed and said,

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet…" but Molly had already walked out the room and now headed to Ginny's room. There was a muggle door hanger saying 'Do not enter!' given by Harry on her birthday. Molly marched in and shouted,

"There will be time later for you two to do whatever you need to do! Now, it's time to pack!" Harry and Ginny quickly parted. Blushing, Ginny got up and walked to her suitcase, she shoved some more clothes in then shoved the lid down and zipped it up. Harry sighed and walked into his room next door. He had moved into Charlie's old room after he had gone back to Romania after the war.

"Knock next time mum!" huffed Ginny. Molly ignored her and continued to search the room. After searching all the other rooms, everyone went downstairs for dinner. They all sat down and waited for Arthur, a few minutes later a ginger haired man appeared just inside the door and shouted,

"Good evening everyone!"

"You're late! You were meant to help me out with the kids..!" sighed Molly.

"I'm sorry dear, there were problems at the ministry; Kingsley was struggling and asked for my help!" Spoke Arthur apologetically. He sat down at the table and everyone tucked in. After their meal they all went up to bed as they would have to rise early the next day. Everyone said good night to each other and at 11:15 Harry saw a long ginger streak of hair wiz round his bedroom door. Then a face appeared and whispered,

"Can I come in?" It was Ginny.

"Yes!" whispered Harry back. Ginny walked in and climbed into the big double bed. Harry had brought it for exactly this reason.

"You're freezing!" whispered Harry in Ginny's ear, making her giggle.

"We won't be able to sneak into each other's beds at Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure Teachers aren't allowed to let their pupils into their beds!" sighed Ginny. Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight bringing her closer to him.

"I guess not, but we might be allowed to slip under the invisibility cloak sometime!" joked Harry making Ginny giggle again. They sat in silence for a bit and then Ginny whispered,

"I'm going to miss you Harry."

"I'm not going anywhere Ginny; we'll be able to see each other every day. Everything's going to be fine. While I'm around, no one can touch you. I promise." And with that Harry kissed her on the cheek and wished her good night. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Back on the platform

Platform 9 and ¾

"Ahem."

Harry opened his eyes and saw a rather angry Ron standing at the door.

"I just thought I'd let you know that its 7:45, which means you only have 15 minutes to get ready. I'd hurry up if I were you!" and with that, he was out the room.

"Shit!" He shook Ginny gently and whispered,

"Ginny, we have 15 minutes until we have to leave!" Ginny sat up quickly and shook her head. She jumped out of bed, looked at the clock and huffed,

"Shit!" She ran to Harry planted a quick kiss on his lips then ran out the room. Harry got changed into his robes, tried to gel his hair down, and then lugged his suitcase downstairs. He then sat at the table and got served several pieces of bread. He ate them slowly while he watched everyone run around madly checking that they hadn't missed anything. Hermione came downstairs and sat next to Harry looking tired and red in the face. She had obviously been up very early organizing everything.

"Have a good night Harry?" asked Hermione with a small grin. She knew that Ginny had stayed last night.

"Yeah, it was alright!" Harry said while grinning as well. Ron came downstairs and sat next to Hermione, he smiled at her and then starting scoffing his face. Ron and Hermione were still together but it was still a bit awkward. A few minutes later everyone had started to come down. They all ate quickly with their suitcases next to them. Ginny was still nowhere to be seen by the time most of them had been finished, but Ginny was the person who most took time on her appearance. After everyone had finished, Ginny came running downstairs, slumped herself at the table and quickly ate 2 pieces of toast.

"I'll go get your bag, Ginny." Spoke Harry kindly, he ran upstairs, picked up the two big suitcases and dragged them downstairs. Ginny thanked him with a hug and then they all stood in the living room in pairs, holding hands; Molly with Arthur, Ron with Hermione, Harry with Ginny and George on his own.

"Disapparate to platform 9 and wait for everyone else, we can go to platform 9 and ¾ together. Harry, Teddy will be there, he wanted to say goodbye to you before you left. Okay, we'll go first, then Harry and Ginny, then Ron and Hermione and then George." and with that she and Arthur disapparated. Slowly followed by Harry and Ginny, then by Ron and Hermione and then George. Once all there, they charged at the wall and appeared at one of Harry's favourite places ever. It looked just the same.

"HARRYYY!" Screamed Teddy, his hair turning pink, Harry opened his arms and Teddy ran into them. Harry swung him around and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you!" sobbed Teddy, his hair tuning blue now.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon, I'll come and visit you if you want!" spoke Harry, trying to cheer up his godson.

"YAYY!" screamed Teddy hugging him tighter, his hair now pink again.

"You look after yourself, okay? And make sure you look after Granny Andromeda!" spoke Harry softly. Teddy smiled and turned to Ginny, who was smiling too,

"Make sure you look after Harry!" Teddy said, trying to sound serious.

"I will Master Lupin!" said Ginny laughing. Teddy turned back to Harry, who was now laughing too. He gave Harry a wet kiss and one last cuddle before he ran back to Andromeda.

"He's so cute!" screeched Ginny, smiling after him. His pink hair turning back to its sandy blonde. They both walked towards everyone else and said their goodbyes, then they boarded the train. They found a compartment and looked out the window. The train gave a lurch forward; they waved to Molly, Arthur and George. And soon the platform was out of sight and they were finally on the way to Hogwarts.


	3. Back at Hogwarts

Back at Hogwarts

"I should probably go and visit the teacher's compartment." sighed Harry, rolling his eyes. He got up and opened the compartment door, then walked out.

"Don't be too long!" shouted Ginny, after him. He wondered slowly to the front of the train. As he walked up to the Slytherin compartment, he heard yelling. He hurried along and came to source of the noise. Malfoy. He was about to turn around and go back to his compartment when he remembered that he was now a teacher. He walked into the compartment and saw a small first year boy with dark black hair upside down, swinging side to side screaming. Draco had his wand pointed at the boy and was laughing. Blaize was with him laughing hysterically as well.

"MALFOY! Put him down!" Harry shouted at the top of his voice. Draco jumped and dropped his wand. Harry seized the opportunity,

"Accio Draco's wand."

"Since when have I started to obey your orders Potter?" snarled Draco.

"Since I was assigned 'Defense against the Dark Arts' Professor" spoke Harry calmly. Draco looked shocked; his mouth hanging open.

"I will let you off this time Malfoy, but if I see you do this again. It will be a detention in the Dark Forest for you." Harry threw back Draco's wand and told the scared boy with dark hair to come with him. They walked away from the Slytherin Compartments. Harry bent down to the boy's level and spoke softly,

"Are you alright?" The boy nodded, but still looked scared.

"What's your name? Asked Harry kindly.

"J-James…James C- Colon" whispered the still scared boy.

"Okay, if that boy hurts you again, come straight to me and I can sort him out. Okay?" James nodded.

"Here, have this." Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. He handed it to James and he smiled, not looking so terrified now. Harry ruffled his hair and spoke,

"Good boy, off you go then." James walked of, a spring in his step now. Harry continued his way to front. Finally he came to the big, luxurious compartment and opened the big, sliding door. Everyone looked at Harry,

"Sit down Harry." Spoke the kind voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry did what she said and sat at the only empty seat. He knew he was the last one. "Right, now Harry's here, you can all introduce yourselves. Harry, you start." Harry nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm 18 and I got told that I had to teach at Hogwarts for a year or two before I could be an auror. I will be teaching 'Defense against the Dark Arts'." He smiled at the end to show that he was finished. Then spoke the old man next to him,

"Hello Everyone. I am Rod Mctaf. I will be teaching 'Ancient Runes'." He smiled as well. It took about 20 minutes for everyone to say what they had to say. Harry saw a small man waving at him, sitting in the corner of the compartment, he looked closer and saw that it was Professor Flitwick, Harry returned a smile. Professor McGonagall then told every one of the many rules that Hogwarts held, most Harry knew as he broke them when he was in his younger years. After that McGonagall gave out a sheet full of times of when the staff meetings were on, times of the school meals and a timetable full of teaching times, also a list and pictures of all their pupils. She also handed out a personalized teaching planner, giving them a brief template on what there lessons should be about. The room went silent as everyone read there planners. Harry noticed some scribbled writing at the bottom,

_'If you need any extra help or advice, just come to my office when ever you want, the password is 'Albus'. _

_Welcome back Mr Potter.'_

Harry smiled and looked up, Professor McGonagall smiled at him. After everyone had read their planners and asked any questions McGonagall spoke,

"So I will see you all at the dining hall, you will be shown your alocated seats there. I am sure you can all make your way up to the castle. Thankyou!" and with that, everyone stood up and walked out. Harry speed walked down the long train corridor, after about five minitues he arrived at Ron, Hermione and Ginny's compartment, he opened the door and slid into the seat next to Ginny, she slid her legs over his and leaned against the window, watching the scenery go by.

"Hermione your going to have to help me plan out my classes"sighed Harry, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She will if you cut down on homework!" spoke Ron before Hermione even opened her mouth.

"Deal!" spoke Harry, smiling. "Do you think I'll still be aloud in Griffindor Common room?" asked Harry, worried.

"You still have your invisibility cloak, don't you!" spoke Ron, a suspicious grin on his face.

"This years going to be the best." Spoke Ginny smiling.


	4. Lessons

**Just to clear up the confusion about Teddy; Yes, he is supposed to be much younger but I thought it would be more exciting to make him older so that he can go to Hogwarts to visit Harry later on. Sorry for any confusion. Also sorry for the short chapters, I'm no good at writing extremely long ones, I will try though. **

**.ENJOY.**

**(please review)**

Lessons

"Hermione?" whined Harry, looking up to see where she had got to.

"You don't need help already?" asked Hermione, while Harry nodded. Hermione groaned whilst Ron laughed. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room talking and watching Harry fail at planning his first class, which happened to be his own year.

"Just look at the idea Professor McGonagall gave you and use that!" groaned Hermione. Sitting next to him and looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe we should just do a lesson on introductions and what you should know by the end of the year and I can see where everyone's level is?" Harry suggested, ignoring what Hermione had just said. Hermione nodded,

"Yeah, that sounds good." Harry scribbled something down in his planner and continued reading subjects in his massive 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' book he had been given by Hagrid.

"Harry, can you let us do something dangerous soon?" spoke Ron, getting excited. "Like…How to kill a tombie…and you could bring in a real zombie!" shouted Ron, getting a bit too excited. Harry laughed and replied,

"We could set it on Malfoy!" This made everyone laugh at the thought of a massive monster crawling after the wimp of a boy.

"Do you think McGonagall will let me bring in a werewolf to use the 'Homorphus Charm' on?" sniggered Harry. The others laughed again.

"Seriously though Harry, you really need to sort something out." It was Hermione. After this comment Harry carried on writing up more plans.

"Sorry Ginny, but all the stuff I have to do with your class are boring" groaned Harry, Ginny groaned too and spoke

"Why don't you let the class choose what they want to do for the next lessons, that way you don't have to plan anything for a few days." Said Ginny, smiling proudly at herself for her amazing idea. Harry nodded and slammed the big planner shut. He walked over to where ginny was sitting and slumped down next to her.

"I'm not cut out for this!" groaned Harry before leaning his head on Ginny's shoulder and relaxing his eyes.

_'Not a good start to the term, Harry.' _He thought to himself as he entered the busy classroom. He really wasn't looking forward to teaching his classmates although he did look forward to shouting at Draco.

"You can all sit where you want for today, but I will move you if you start getting annoying." He looked at Draco. "You all know me and I know you so theres no need for an introduction. I will tell you some topics you should know by now and I can see what level your all at, and then we can vote on what to do next week. Sound good?" Everyone nodded and moved to the seats they wanted to be at. Draco slumped to the back with Zabina and a few other slytherins, whilst all of Harry's close friends sat at the front.

"I'll go through the stuff you should know already and put up your hand if your've learnt it. I do understand if you don't know many of the topics, I'll blame that on a crap last year. Okay?" a few people laughed and everyone nodded.

"Okay so, Blood Bonds?" The whole class put their hands up "Fidelius Charm?" Only a few people put their hands up. "Unbreakable Vows" Everyone put their hands up and a sense of tension filled the class as everyone remember the terrifying lesson with the deatheater Barty Crouch Jr. Harry noded and continued down the list. At the end Harry figured that most people hardly knew anything and he ticked and crossed next to the subjects where people needed more help or where they knew enough to go through the year. At the end of figuring out what level everyone was on, Harry decided to use Ginny's idea and give the class a few options on what subject to do next week.

"So, next week would you rather do Dark magical objects and potions? Advanced Secondary Spells? Or Ancient Magic?" A loud decussion broke out as Harry finished speaking. He waited 5 minutes for everyone to finish their conversations and spoke over the noise,

"So, whats it going to be?" Most people shouted 'Advanced Secondary Spells' whilst Hermione's small voice spoke,

"Ancient Magic!"

"Sorry Hermione, but I think its going to Secondary Spells" spoke Harry, smiling.

"Trust you to pick Ancient Magic" laughed Ron. Hermione nudged him with her elbow and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" spoke Hermione, smiling.


	5. Security Measures

**I am going away for a week and won't be able to post any new chapters, but I will write and post them after.**

**Thankyou.**

**(keep reviewing, it makes me what to write more)**

Security Measures

"I love you, Ginny." Harry gasped as he kissed her on the lips again.

"I love you too, but maybe next time we could go to a more romantic place than a store cuboard." Spoke Ginny, sarcasticly.

"You know that we're not allowed to do this stuff infront of anyone. It's against teacher's rules or some shit like that." Sighed Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered,

"Let's get out of here." Harry opened the stiff wooden door and tiptoed out, Ginny following closely behind and walked into Harry's back.

"Harry, I have been looking for you everywhere. What have you been doi-" Minerva noticed Ginny and realised they were standing next to an open store cupboard. She cleared her throat.

"Well….I see you have forgotten about the staff meeting today…" Ginny's cheeks went as red as her hair and Harry looked down at his feet.

"Sorry Professor." Minerva rolled her eyes and motioned down the hall,

"You'd better follow me." Harry turned and followed Minerva down the hall mouthing '_oops'_ to Ginny, making her giggle.

Harry followed Minerva down some spiralling staircase, through a couple of door and finally they arrived at the staff room. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Harry arrived,

"Sorry" spoke Harry, guiltily. _Definitely not a good start… _he thought as he sat down next to Hagrid just as Minerva spoke,

"Thankyou all for coming. The ministry has informed me that the remaining deatheaters have been spotted recently, an auror has been sent to spy on them and has come back saying that the deatheaters mean to strike here. No one knows why yet, but there will be higher security on the castle and its grounds. If anyone sees any strange happenings going on, please inform me straight away. As far as I know, aurors will be patrolling the school but the ministry means to add more security if needed so if I hear of any more updates I will call another staff meeting. And try to get here on time." She looked at Harry, half smiling. "Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads in silence, a frightened atmosphere filling the room. Minerva picked up on this and quicky added, "

It's nothing to worry about, it is very unlikely that they can even get to the grounds let alone into the school, and many aurors are already tracking them." Everyone nodded and Minerva dismissed them with a smile. Harry however, stayed seated. When everyone had left he lifted his head and whispered,

"Are they coming here to get me?" Minerva shook her head.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't." a hint of sadness in her voice.

"If they are, then I can't stay here. I can't put everyone in danger...Not again." He spoke more forcefully shaking his head. Minerva walked towards him and slumped down into the seat next to him.

"We don't know why they want to come here, but when we do, we will be taking extra security measures and we will definently never let you go through what you had to the last few years." Harry looked up into Minerva's face and smiled. A tear falling from his eye. Minerva pulled him into a big embrace, then stood up, wiping the tear from her face and spoke,

"Look after yourself Harry." Before walking out of the staffroom door and down the corridor. Harry followed a few minutes after, still smiling. He arrived in the comon room 7 minutes later and slumped down next to Ginny on the sofa. Ron and Hermione were cuddling infront of the fire watching Harry carefully.

"So, what was the meeting about?"

Harry told the three of them all of what he had heard, and of his conversation with Minerva at the end. Once he had finished everyone was stunned into silence and they all sat staring at eachother for the rest of the day.


	6. Quidditch

**I have finished my mini holiday and have written alot. This chapter is quite long, so sorry if you don't like reading long chapters. **

**Enjoy.**

Quidditch

After a few weeks back word went round that Professor Potter was everyones favourite teacher, even Malfoy did'nt mind his lessons. Harry had tried to be as kind as he could towards the pupils as he remembered his childhood with Snape teaching him and he didn't want anyone else to go through the same expirience. He also remembered the extreme amount of homework he had been given in his time at school and only gave homework out if really necessary. Harry had'nt given out any detentions yet and hoped he never had to, he could also tell who were the popular kids were and who were not, he could also pick out the bullies and tried to embarrass them a bit in class. He noticed a few people that reminded him of Hermione when she was little and grew an instant liking towards them; they were normally the ones who were getting picked on so he helped them out more in class and made them feel more confident… whoever Harry thought was cool, everyone thought was cool; the nerdy kids soon became quite popular.

Harry was allowed to spend his free time in the Gryffindor common room and was treated his age around his friends. He hated being treated like a proper grown up; he hated being treated like he was higher than his friends. He rarely ever went into the staff room, only for meeting and to get stuff for his classes. After a few days back, he was allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table, although every once in a while he would have to sit at the big staff table to remind people that a child wasn't teaching them lessons. Harry and Minerva had become quite close and met up every week to talk. Minerva helped Harry with all his lesson planning and gave him tips on how to make his lessons more fun, he also got more privileges than anyone else to bring in dangerous, interesting creatures. Everyone could tell Minerva favoured Harry more than any one, but they didn't mind as they knew Harry had a hint of Dumbledore in him and Minerva made that a connection, which made her happy, and a happy Headmistress meant a calmer atmosphere.

The Gryffindor quidditch trials were coming up and Harry was still allowed to be seeker and captain, he knew that Ginny would definitely be Chaser and Ron definitely Keeper, but he had no idea who was going to play the other positions; everyone he knew, who played with him before had left now. Harry wasn't too keen on Dean being chaser, he still didn't trust him being with Ginny, but he probably would get into the team. Harry had looked at the sign-up sheet saw about 30 names; half of them first-years who had probably never ridden a broom before.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" shouted Harry over the voices of the crowd. "First years stay on the pitch, and everyone else go and sit down. I'll be doing the younger ones first." Everyone obeyed and Harry was left with 10 pale faced, shaking, kids, he bent down to their level and asked, "How many of you have ridden a broom before?" 6 people put their hands up; the other 4 stared at their feet, embarrassed. Harry spoke up again,

"This trial is going to be quite hard for you lot, so if you don't think you're going to handle it, then you can always wait until next you; until you've had some practise." 3 of the kids who hadn't ridden a broom before gave a small, sad smile, turned around and left. The remaining brave boy who hadn't ridden a broom before looked up and smiled; it was James Colon. Harry smiled back before saying,

"Alright then, go pick up a broom and I'll help you get up and away." They all grabbed a broom from the floor and stood next to it awaiting Harry's instructions.

"The ones who know how to, can get on their broom and the ones who need help come here." Harry spoke with a smile. After everyone was on their brooms and stable in the sky Harry did a few drills with them. Most of them were pretty bad but Harry wasn't expecting them to be amazing. James however was really good and much better than all the others. Harry noted him down for 'reserve chaser' and asked him to stay until he end, Harry then moved onto the second years. He did the same drills and they weren't much better, even James was better than them. None of them caught his eye so he crossed them off the list and called for the third years. He made the drills more intense for them and asked James to join in with them.

"James, I know this is going to be a bit hard for you, but I think you are an excellent flyer and I want to see if you can do what the third years are doing. If it is too hard, then come to the ground and you can carry on watching. Okay?" spoke Harry kindly. James nodded and whispered a small 'yes', then took to the sky. The third years weren't much good either but a few people caught his eye; he noted them down as 'chaser' and 'beater', told them to stay until the end and crossed the other names off. James did very well and could do all the trials, even if he was a bit wobbly. Harry then did the same trials for the fourth and a bit harder for the fifths. He then put the fifth and sixth years together and made them go into groups of positions; there were 4 beaters, 3 chasers and 2 keepers left. He then planned a match out of the people he had and watched them play, they were all quite good but Harry picked out the best ones easily. He noted them down and dismissed the others. He gathered the ones he had picked and said to them all,

"We will do one last game with all of you in and I will decide on from there whether you're in the team or not." he finished with a smile and then rearranged everyone into their positions and the game began. Harry made notes as he went and kept an extra close eye on the first year, James Colon. He had taken a liking to this boy and he reminded him of someone; but he couldn't figure out whom. At the end of the match, Harry had the list of 3 chasers; Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and a third year called Emily Sankle, 2 beaters; 2 fifth years called Gareth tottle and Tom Vine and a keeper; Ron Weasley. Harry had also put James Colon on the bottom of the list as 'Reserved Chaser' which meant he would attend the practises and play some games. Harry called the group over and said the names on his list, he then spoke softly,

"If your name wasn't said then you will be a reserve, sorry." He waited for the none picked members to leave, then continued,

"Okay, so this is the team. James-" he pointed to the first year. "-will be our reserve chaser and will play some of the matches, he will come to the practises as well. Practise will be every Wednesday from 3:30 to 5:30 so make sure you make it ever week…and I think that's about it so…see you all on Wednesday" he finished with a nod and everyone walked back to the changing rooms, chatting excitedly.

"Mate, you ready yet?" shouted Ron, from the boy's dormitory. Harry looked up from his planner, confusion spread across his face.

"What?" he shouted back. Ron came down the stairs in his quidditch practise kit and broom,

"Its Wednesday Harry! Does 'quidditch practise' ring a bell?" Ron grinned at the look on Harry's face as he ran up the stairs. A few seconds later Ginny appeared, fully dressed in her quidditch kit and with her broom.

"He forgot didn't he?" she asked. Ron nodded his head as Ginny rolled her eyes. They waited in silence until Harry had his kit on and broom in hand.

"Okay, let's go" He spoke breathlessly. They walked down to the quidditch pitch to find their whole team already dressed in their own quidditch kits with their surnames on the back.

"Hi guys, sorry we're late. Firstly we can all introduce ourselves. Ron first." spoke Harry softly.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley I'm in seventh year and I'm keeper." He finished with a smile. Once everyone had introduced themselves, Harry sent them all to the sky to go over a few drills. After they had completed all the drills and were fit enough, Harry arranged a small game involving all the players. Everyone was pretty good for a first practise and Ron was much more confident now and didn't buckle under too much pressure. However, Harry was having a little trouble with Gareth Tottle, the fifth year beater; who was getting too enthusiastic and kept hitting the bludger randomly; this would be alright if he was rubbish at hitting the bludger but he hit it with so much force it could knock someone out.

"Gareth!" shouted Harry, motioning the boy over to him. Gareth came over quickly, a smile spread across his face; he obviously knew that he was hitting it hard.

"You are an amazing beater, but save the energy for the matches other whys we're going to be at the hospital wing with half the team." Harry smirked.

"Okay captain." smirked Gareth back, and with that he zoomed off. Harry looked over at James to see how he was coping, he looked completely worn out so Harry called him over.

"Hi James, do you want to sit out for a moment. It's tough work you're doing and I wouldn't expect you to play the whole match, I wouldn't even be able to do that as a chaser." smiled Harry kindly. James nodded his head as Harry continued,

"If you wanted, I could give you extra coaching in your spare time and then you could probably play all the matches, but it's up to you." Harry ruffled his hair as he looked into Harry's eyes and nodded enthusiastically, an excited smile spreading across his red face.

"What days are you-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry turned around just in time to see Ginny fall to the ground and everyone freeze, shocked into silence. Harry sped to the ground and jumped off his broom, landing next to Ginny. She had been knocked out; a dent in her head the shape of a bludger, told Harry that this had Gareth written all over it.


	7. Recovering

**Thankyou to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed my story. So this chapter is for all of you. Thankyou so much and keep reviewing...Enjoy.**

Recovering

_ Shit_ muttered Harry under his breath. He quickly pulled out his wand and sent a patronus to Madam Pomfrey. Everyone had reached the ground by this point, staring down at the unconscious Ginny, still silent.

"What happened?" asked Harry calmly, getting onto his knees and sitting with Ginny's hand in his.

"I…I didn't mean to…I just…she had the quaffle so I hit the bludger at her…I didn't mean to hit it THAT hard…I just….I'm so sorry…" whispered Gareth in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about it." Spoke Harry kindly as he looked round at his team. He spotted James, tears streaming down his face in shock; he had obviously never seen anything like it in his life. Harry looked round for Ron and noticed tears building up in his eyes, but before Harry could say anything Madame Pomfrey ran up to Ginny, examining her whilst asking,

"What happened?" Harry told her everything, but never let go of Ginny's hand. After his explanation Madam Pomfrey summoned a stretcher and made it float in mid-air with Ginny on top. Harry clutched her hand tighter as he spoke to the team,

"I'll see you all next Wednesday same time…James, you'd better come with us and get something for the shock and Gareth-" he looked into his eyes and spoke "- honestly, don't worry about it, okay?" Gareth nodded and walked away to the common room. Ron, Harry and James walked with Madame Pomfrey to the hospital wing. The only sound to be heard was the quiet sniffs coming from James.

Molly, Arthur and George arrived at the hospital wing 20 minutes later with worried expressions.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Molly tears welling in her eyes, as she sat next to Ginny, stroking her hair.

"Yes, she will be fine. She will have to stay in here for about a week before she is fully recovered though." Madame Pomfrey said, reassuringly. Arthur and George relaxed a bit and slumped into the seats next to Ron and Hermione. Harry was sitting the other side of Ginny; tears stained his face as he held on tightly to her hand. Molly spoke again,

"How long before she'll come around?"

"She should be awake in the morning, but as I say, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. She will be fine and back to normal within the week." Molly relaxed a bit more now and planted a kiss on Ginny's white forehead before standing up and embracing Ron in a motherly hug. After a few minutes she let go and spoke to Hermione and Ron,

"You guys should go and get some sleep, she will be fine." They both nodded and walked out of the Hospital Wing, hand in hand. Molly sat down where Ron was and rested her head on Arthur's shoulder as George got up and sat next to Ginny. They stayed like that for a few hours, their heads filled with thoughts, until Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and spoke kindly to Molly, Arthur and George,

"Its 10 o'clock so I think you should all get some sleep and if you want you can come by tomorrow and visit." She finished with a smile. Molly smiled back and whispered,

"Thankyou" They all kissed Ginny on the head, said goodbye to Harry and left. Madame Pomfrey then turned to Harry and whispered,

"She will be fine if you want to go to bed." But Harry just shook his head and whispered back with a smile,

"I'd much rather stay if that's alright." Madame Pomfrey nodded, summoned a blanket for Harry and walked back to her office.

Harry stayed awake for ages, thoughts about Ginny still buzzed in his head. At 12:00am Madame Pomfrey came to check on her patients and in seeing Harry still awake she rushed into the office and came back out with a pack of pills. She told Harry to take two pills to help him sleep, she then turned off her office lights and went to bed. Harry stayed awake for another hour before the drugs kicked in and he dozed off, totally oblivious to his surroundings. He woke up the next morning confused, the drugs making his eyes droopy. He looked around and remembered what had happened at the quidditch practise. He looked down at Ginny, the dent was nearly gone and she had more colour in her face. Harry smiled to himself before looking at his watch; 5:24. _'So much for sleeping pills' _He thought to himself before he reached for his glass of water. At 6:30 Ron and Hermione came in to see how Ginny was getting on,

"Harry did you stay down here all night?" asked Hermione, concerned. Harry nodded his head and Hermione tutted under her breath, Ron nudged her playfully and rolled his eyes. They all stayed at the hospital wing for a while talking to one another. After a while Harry looked at his watch and spoke,

"Aren't you guys meant to be in your lessons?" Ron shook his head and answered,

"Professor McGonagall said we could have the first lesson off and she said to tell you that you can have as long as you want off, but don't be off on our lesson…I don't want to have Professor Mctaf again!" Hermione rolled her eyes making Harry laugh. They continued talking until Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be coming at 1:30pm so Professor McGonagall says that you can all miss that lesson and come here, Ginny should be awake by then, but for now, Hermione and Ron, you need to get to your next lesson." Ron huffed but followed Hermione out. Harry sat starring at Ginny, waiting for her to awake, he still hadn't let go of her hand. After another hour, Ginny started tossing and turning and making strange noises. Madame Pomfrey heard and came rushing out of her office, she checked on Ginny and told Harry that she was fighting to wake up and that she should awaken soon. After what seemed like forever, Ginny slowly started opening her eyes.

"Harry?" she whispered, searching for his eyes.

"I'm right here Gin." he whispered back before embracing her in a loving hug.

"I love you so much Ginny." He said as he pulled out of the hug.

"I love you too Harry." She squeaked, her voice very weak. Madame Pomfrey had come out of her office again and was giving Ginny another check.

"You seem fine. After a week of rest you should be back to normal." Madame Pomfrey said with a smile. She then turned to Harry and spoke,

"She needs to be relaxed to heal properly, so make sure nothings too stressful for her and not too much noise please." She finished with another smile, gave Ginny some tablets and settled back into her office. Harry smiled down at Ginny and whispered,

"I missed you so much." Ginny gave a smile in return and squeezed Harry's hand tightly.

"Don't leave me…" Ginny said, squeezing Harry's hand even tighter. Harry planted a kiss on her lips and replied,

"Never." A few minutes later Ginny asked,

"What...what actually happened? All I can remember is a ball coming towards me."

"Well, apparently you had the quaffle so Gareth hit the bludger at you, but he hit it too hard and it hit you in the head. He was so upset with himself, he wouldn't even look at me" spoke Harry, making Ginny laugh quietly.

"James looked terrified so I brought him up with us and he got given some drugs to calm him down" Ginny laughed again. They sat in silence for a few minute before Ginny fell asleep. Harry smiled to himself; she looked amazing, even if she did have big bags under her eyes. She was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. He kissed her on the head before settling back into his chair and closing his eyes. He awake, not so confused this time, and looked down at Ginny, she was still asleep. He checked his watch; 12:32pm.

"Ginny…" he whispered softly into her ear. She didn't wake so he tried again, this time she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Harry?"

"Hey Gin, it's 12:32. Are you feeling hungry yet?" Harry whispered, kindly. Ginny nodded her head,

"Starving!" Harry grinned

"You sound like Ron!" Harry joked. Ginny nudged him playfully and they both quietly laughed.

"Kreacher?" called Harry. A small elf appeared in front of him bowing so low, the gold necklace around his neck touched the ground.

"What can I do for Master Potter?" he spoke, kindly.

"Please Kreacher, call me Harry." Kreacher nodded as Harry continued,

"Could you get two really big meals for me and Ginny please?" Kreacher nodded and spoke,

"Anything for Mister Harry Potter, sir." and with that he disappeared.

"Thank you" whispered Ginny, appreciatively. Harry just smiled in return. They waited in silence for their food to arrive.

"Thank you very much Kreacher, you must do what you wish until I call again." said Harry smiling. Harry then helped Ginny into a sitting position and placed her tray on her lap. Kreacher had gotten them both a Sunday Roast; days like this Harry loved having a house elf like Kreacher, ever since Harry had given him that locket Kreacher had been extremely kind. Hermione still disagreed with having a house elf but Harry had asked if Kreacher wanted to be paid but he refused and was disgusted by the idea, so Harry didn't complain. They ate in silence, scoffing their faces; it was the first time they had eaten in ages and weren't letting any of it go to waste. After they finished Harry put the plates to one side and helped Ginny back into her lying position.

"It was the broom's fault…" spoke Ginny randomly.

"Erm…What Gin?" asked Harry confused.

"It was the brooms fault that I got hit. It's so shit; it wasn't fast enough to move out the way." Harry smiled to himself remembering Ginny's bad temper.

"I'll get you a new one" Harry spoke kindly.

"No! I don't want you spending your money on me!" argued Ginny. Harry laughed.

"Gin, don't be silly, I have too much money! I don't even need a quarter of it!" Harry said back, still laughing.

"I don't want to use your money, Harry. It makes me feel really bad!" Ginny argued back.

"You sound just like your mum! I'm buying you a broom whether you like it or not, so there's no point arguing!" Harry spoke, trying to sound serious, they both laughed.

"You know Gin, I was thinking maybe we could just have a shared account at Gringotts, and then you can take whatever you like out!" spoke Harry, trying to hold in a laugh; they had had this conversation before and it resulted in Ginny stomping out the room. Ginny's face went red with frustration and just as she was about to argue back Harry cracked up laughing.

"You think I would suggest that again after what happened last time….no way!" Ginny stuck out her tongue and Harry kissed her on the cheek. After they had settled down Harry looked at his watch and spoke,

"By the way, your parents, George, Ron and Hermione will be coming in soon to see you." Ginny groaned as Harry grinned,

"You make it sound like you don't want to see them!" He winked making Ginny giggle.

"They came last night…they were so shocked." spoke Harry, recalling the night before.

"Even Ron had tears in his eyes!" Harry laughed.

"Heyyy! I saw you crying!" shouted Ron down the Hospital Wing laughing, Hermione nudged him and put her finger to her mouth making Ginny laugh.

"Oh Harry!" whispered Ginny planting a kiss on Harry's lips; she had only ever seen Harry cry a few times, and it was never over her. Ron walked up to Ginny and hugged her tightly,

"Hey Sis, how you doing?" Ginny nodded,

"Fine, just a bit tired." Hermione gave her a hug and then sat down in the vacant seats near her bed.

"Well, thanks to you Sis we get to miss a lesson!" said Ron, winking. Ginny giggled again just as Molly, Arthur and George walked in.

"Ginny!" screeched Molly, running over to her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're awake, you look much better than last night!" Molly continued. Ginny smiled,

"Thanks mum." She received two more hugs from her dad and brother, then got into a sitting position with the help of Harry. They all talked together for the rest of the hour until Madame Pomfrey came in telling Ron and Hermione to get back to class and telling Ginny that she needed to have a nap. Everyone said goodbye and proceeded to finishing their day, however Harry stayed by Ginny's side and had another nap himself.

He was awoken the next day by a small body leaping on him. He opened his eyes and saw a little boy with pink hair bouncing on top of him; Teddy.

"Hey champ!" said Harry pulling him into a big hug. Harry looked over at Ginny and saw her laughing,

"How long have you been up for?" Harry asked whilst receiving a wet, sticky kiss from the boy.

"I woke up at 12:30." Ginny answered still laughing. Harry checked his watch; 1:25.

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Harry. Ginny giggled and replied,

"You looked cute…and Madame Pomfrey told me how long you stayed awake for me." Harry smiled and planted a kiss on her head. Teddy pulled Harry's hair and shrieked,

"Teddy kiss! Teddy kiss!" Harry laughed and gave Teddy a kiss on the head as well.

"Who brought you here Teddy?" asked Harry, confused.

"Gwandma Tonks!" shrieked Teddy. He resumed jumping on Harry whilst giggling.

"Did she just leave him here?" Harry asked Ginny quietly. Ginny nodded and whispered back,

"I said it would be alright." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Ouch Ted!" Harry jumped as Teddy grabbed onto his hair and pulled.

"Right… your gunna get it now Theodore!" Harry shrieked whilst putting the boy onto Ginny's bed and tickling him. Teddy started screaming with laughter making Ginny laugh too. After a few minutes of screaming Harry stopped tickling and placed Teddy next to Ginny, he climbed under the covers letting her cuddle him into her.

"I'll protect you from the big bad man." spoke Ginny into Teddy's ear making him giggle again.

"I hope you're not talking about me!" shrieked Harry as he made his way to Ginny and tickled her. She rolled on the bed, laughing and screaming clutching her tummy, whilst Teddy hid under the covers.

"Help me Ted!" she shrieked between laughs. Teddy leapt out from the covers and karate chopped Harry's arms making them all laugh.

"You're my hero Teddy!" Screamed Ginny dramatically, pulling Teddy into a big hug and kissing him. Teddy giggled again as his cheeks went red. They played for the rest of the day until Andromeda came in to take Teddy home. She found him cuddled up against Harry, telling Ginny and him about one of the dragon books Andromeda had brought him.

"…and then he swooped down and saved everyone!" he shrieked excitedly. Ginny laughed at the look of excitement on his face before noticing the woman watching them.

"Hi Andromeda, have you come to take Ted?" Andromeda nodded her head.

"Look Champ! Grandma's here!" Harry said as he flew Teddy into Andromeda's arms. Teddy gave Andromeda a wet kiss on the cheek and giggled.

"Give Harry and Ginny and big kiss goodbye and you can see them again soon!" spoke Andromeda, putting Teddy to the floor and watching him run to Ginny. He planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth and then ran towards Harry with upstretched arms; Harry reached down, picked him up and swung him around. Teddy then hugged Harry tight and gave him a big sloppy kiss. Harry laughed and handed him back to Andromeda.

"Bye Teddy!" Harry and Ginny chorused as he walked away with Andromeda. Harry slumped down onto his seat, exhausted.

"I think we should look after him more, Andromeda looked so tired." said Ginny, Harry nodded and replied,

"If we're tired out, then image Andromeda. She must be exhausted… I don't know how she does it!" Ginny nodded.

"I guess she had to look after Tonks!" Ginny giggled. Harry nodded his head in return. After a minute of silence Harry asked,

"Are you feeling better Gin?" Ginny nodded and replied,

"Loads better, if I wasn't in this bed I would have forgotten about my head." Harry smiled.

"Maybe we can ask Madame Pomfrey if you can get out earlier than planned. She thought that you wouldn't recover until next week…" Ginny smiled and spoke,

"I guess she underestimated me."

"I guess she did." replied Harry with a wink making Ginny giggle.


	8. Security Measures Made

**Just thought i'd add in some fluff! **

**(Thanks for the reviews, they make me want to write more chapters!) **

**Also thankyou to 'Mrh99' who helped give me this idea.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Security Measures Made

Harry talked to Madame Pomfrey the next day about Ginny being discharged. It took a lot of persuasion but she gave in as she couldn't find anything wrong with Ginny. Later that day, Ginny got changed back into her robes and left the Hospital Wing with Harry heading for the Gryffindor common. They were met inside by Ron and Hermione.

"You got out!" shrieked Hermione hugging Ginny. Ginny nodded and received a hug from Ron,

"Harry spoke to Madame Pomfrey who let me go earlier than planned."

"So you're feeling much better?" asked Ron, a concerned expression on his face.

"Loads!" Ginny confirmed making Ron relax a bit. "But I'm not allowed to play quidditch for two weeks…"

"…But she doesn't need practise, she's amazing and our first match is ages away so there's nothing to worry!" spoke Harry quickly after seeing the look on Ron's face. Ron relaxed again after hearing Harry's words.

"Honestly Ronald, is the only thing you think about quidditch?" said Hermione rolling her eyes. Ron shrugged and slumped into a nearby chair. They all followed. A small voice behind Ginny spoke,

"I'm sorry about before Ginny…" Ginny turned around to find Gareth looking at his feet.

"It's fine Gareth…honestly!" spoke Ginny kindly. He carried on looking at his feet so Ginny continued,

"I'm much better now so don't worry!" she finished with a smile, this time Gareth looked up and nodded his head. Ginny patted him on the arm and he walked away silently. She turned back around to see a sniggering Ron,

"and what's so funny?" Ginny snapped. Ron stopped and spoke,

"He's so weird… He's taking it so seriously…" Hermione smacked Ron while Ginny stood up and shouted,

"So you don't think what happened was serious…I could have died Ron!" and with that she turned around and started walking to her dormitory. Harry jumped up ready to rush to her aid when she snapped,

"I'm fine!" and stomped off.

"WOW." spoke Ron, his mouth wide open.

"It's been a long day…" said Harry before getting up, walking to the boy's dormitory and disappearing.

The next morning was awkward as they ate breakfast in the Great Hall, everyone had heard of the quidditch incident and kept looking over at Ginny or coming up to her and saying something along the lines of _I'm glad you're better. _Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sat in silence; they still hadn't said anything about the night before and weren't planning to. Ginny kept on giving Ron dirty looks as Harry and Hermione kept their heads low, trying not to get involved. Just before they were about to leave Ron said quietly,

"I'm sorry about yesterday…" Ginny nodded and replied,

"Same." She then turned to Harry,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. It had just been a long day." Harry smiled and nodded, but before he could say anything James appeared,

"I…I got you these…I hope you're feeling better." He pulled out a bunch of flowers from behind his back. Ginny smiled, tears forming in her eyes,

"aww, thank you so much James. I love them! And yes, I am feeling loads better." She hugged him before he walked away, smiling to himself.

"He is so cute!" shrieked Hermione in awe. Ginny nodded her head as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Spoke Harry getting up, everyone followed.

_Bang!_ _Bang!_

"Come in." spoke Harry politely.

"Harry, sorry to bother you, but could I have a word outside please?" Minerva asked. Harry nodded, noticing something was wrong.

"Okay guys, just read the first paragraph of page 120 and take notes. I won't be a minute." He told the class before heading out of the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked once outside.

"I need to speak to you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny after this lesson; I have got a substitute to teach your next lesson so you can miss it. I have informed Ron and Hermione so you can inform Ginny" She finished with a forced smile.

"What's it about?" asked Harry concerned.

"It's about the strange happening…to do with the Deatheater. Don't worry about it, just try to be there on time." And with that, she walked away. Harry walked back into the loud class and spoke over the noise,

"Right…read and make notes on pages 20 and 31…You can talk quietly. Ginny, I need to speak to you outside." Once both outside Harry spoke,

"We have to go see McGonagall straight after this lesson; she has told your next teacher that you'll be late. Just don't tell anyone else, okay?" Ginny nodded so Harry continued,

"Hermione and Ron will be coming as well." He finished and looked into Ginny's confused face.

"What's it about? Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be something to do with the Deatheaters." Harry said seriously. Ginny's face went completely white.

"Don't worry about it Gin, we'll be fine. No one can hurt you; we have the biggest protection in the wizarding world-"

"You do…I don't." interrupted Ginny, her face still pale.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Gin. Which means you have the same protection as me." Harry replied with a smile.

"The Boy Who Lived gets anything he wants." He finished with a wink making Ginny smack him.

"Thank you for coming." Minerva said smiling. She proceeded quickly,

"Staff have been reporting strange happenings; people acting differently, so I informed the ministry and they think it could be the work of the imperious curse. They also said that I have to take extra protection with you four, which means you will all have to be with someone at all times, the ministry are thinking about how to do this…you might all end up with aurors. But for now, the ministry has insisted that you four share a dormitory together. The ministry said that if the deatheaters take more action on the school, then you four will have to be escorted to a safe house." She paused looking at the four faces.

"What do you mean strange happenings?" asked Ron.

"People acting dreamingly or acting different than normal. If you saw it, you would definitely know." All four of them nodded.

"Just be careful in what you do and keep your eyes peeled. Now, I know it's a lot to take in but if it gets more dangerous, Kingsley will want to come in and speak to you. If there are no more questions I will take you to your dormitory." Minerva smiled and stood up. Everyone followed her down some winding stairs, through a few corridors and arrived outside a wall.

"You four will only be allowed to enter unless you give permission for someone else to." Minerva said.

"I'm sure you can find your way from here, it will open when I leave. You are allowed to miss this lesson but are expected to go to your next. All of your stuff is in the dormitory already." She finished with a smile, turned and disappeared. As she disappeared a door formed in the wall, not unlike the room of requirement. Ron opened the door and they all walked inside. The door slammed shut.

"WOW." spoke Harry, his mouth wide open. The room was perfect with eight separate rooms; four double bed bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. Ron had already ran into the kitchen and was opening the fridge,

"Look at the food in here!" he shrieked just before Ginny came up behind him and wacked him in the head with a pillow.

"I'm gunna get you for that!" screamed Ron shutting the fridge, grabbing for a pillow and chasing Ginny around the living room.

"HELPPP!" screamed Ginny through laughs. Hermione rolled her eyes, picked up a pillow and started chasing Ron. She reached him and hit him smack in the face making Ginny laugh even harder. However before Ron could hit Hermione back Harry ran up behind her and smacked her in the face with his pillow.

"Take that!" he screamed whilst hitting Ron as well.

"Harry Potter is the champion!" he shouted whilst jumped onto the sofa, looking down at Ron and Hermione on the floor.

"Not for long!" screamed Ginny running up behind him and hitting him in the head making him fall onto the sofa. Harry grabbed her by the waist and tackled her to the sofa making her laugh again. By this time Hermione and Ron had ran over to Harry and were hitting him continuously whilst Ginny grabbed her pillow and hit him too. Harry grabbed Ron's leg making him fall on top of him, who made Hermione fall on him.

"Doggggg pileeeee!" screamed Ginny, jumping on top of the pile, making everyone grunt.

"I think it's fair to say Ginny won…" gasped Ron, admitting defeat, everyone grunted in agreement.

"Good!" spoke Ginny proudly, getting off the pile.

"Winner gets to choose the bedroom first!" she shouted, running into the bedrooms and choosing her favourite. The others followed her looking at all the bedrooms.

"I'm having this one!" Ginny said smiling. Harry walked into the room next door and shouted,

"I'll have this one!" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the next one with Ron.

"Dibs on this one!" shouted Ron, sticking his tongue out at Hermione.

"Fine, I'll have this one." shouted Hermione from the room next door.

"Now that that's sorted…FOOD!" shouted Ron running into kitchen. Harry, Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

**If anyone has any good Hinny story ideas, then please send me them. I have almost finished this story and need a few ideas for my next fanfic. **

**Also check out my 'The Beggining' story. Its a Hinny aswell. Thankyou x**


	9. Strange Happenings

The next week went as normal, although there was lots of confusion over were Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were going. Many rumours went round, one being that they were some sort of secret agents and they had to do their missions at night and therefore had to go to headquarters. Ron found it hilarious when he heard about all of the rumours and sometimes played along with it;

"Yeah, I mean it's cool being on missions and that but it's a lot of work, especially when we don't get much sleep if a mission goes on all night." Ron said coolly to a group of eager first years.

There had been no recent reports of any strange behaviour as the ministry put extra protection on the castle and bought in some Aurors. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hadn't been given any personal bodyguards yet and hoped not to. Harry was becoming quite bored and was finding it hard to organize fun lessons meaning his classes were getting fidgeting and miss behaving more.

"Okay, sorry I'm late. Just settle down." Harry shouted over the noise of the first years. He took out his planner and looked to see what was planned; nothing. _Great_ Harry thought to himself.

"Who wants to learn some spells today?" he asked the class, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So the spell we're going to learn today is called Expelliarmus. You are meant to learn it in your second year but I think you are all capable of giving it try now. Can anyone tell me what Expelliarmus does?" Harry asked. James's hand shot up straight away. Harry nodded in his direction.

"You use it to unarm your opponent." James answered with a smile. Harry nodded,

"Well done. James if you'd like to come up here I can demonstrate with you." James stood up and walked to the front with his wand in hand.

"Okay, just point your wand at me." Harry said before shouting,

"Expelliarmus!" James's wand flew from his hand and was caught by Harry. The whole class cheered. Harry gave back James's wand and told everyone to get into partners. Harry knew there was an odd number and knew that a particular girl called Ashleigh was always left on her own, so before she realised that nobody wanted to go with her, Harry went up to her and asked if she would go with him. She nodded with a smile making a few of the popular girls next to her give her a jealous glance as she paired with the boy who lived.

"Point your wands at your partner's wands and say very clearly Expelliarmus." Harry said to the class. Ashleigh pointed her wand at him and waited a while for someone in the class to do the spell first. No one performed it as they were waiting for someone else to go first. After a while of silence Harry spoke to Ashleigh,

"Why don't you be the first?" Ashleigh nodded her head and shouted the incantation in a shaky voice. Harry's wand gave a slight jolt in his hand but the wand stayed put. The girls who gave her a jealous look before now sniggered making Ashleigh's face go red.

"Why don't you try next then?" spoke Harry in a frustrated voice looking at the leader of the little group. They all stopped sniggering and the leading girl's cheeks turned red.

"You obviously know how to do this spell, so go on then…show us all how to do it." Spoke Harry again, keeping eye contact. The girl stood up straighter and walked towards Harry, trying to act cool. She then pointed her wand at Harry's and whispered,

"Expelliarmus" Nothing happened and then suddenly her wand snapped in two. Everyone erupted into laughter and the girls face when as red as beetroot, she then stared at her feet. Harry walked up to her and gently pulled her wand from her hands. He studied the wand, then pointed his wand at hers, making the two pieces of wood turn into one. He then bent down to her level and whispered,

"Don't judge people if you don't know them." He finished with a wink and gave back her wand.

"I couldn't do this spell in your year and I defeated the dark lord so this doesn't show anything, I just thought it would be a bit of fun. But if your partners wand does move, like Ashleigh made mine do, then that is an amazing start. So try it and don't be hard on yourself if you can't do it." He said loudly to the class. They nodded in return and faced their partners again. Harry's wand fell to the ground as Ashleigh performed the spell. Just as Harry was about to congratulate her and collect his wand, a tortured scream escaped Robin's mouth, the partner of James. He was on the floor clutching his head whilst James looked terrified. Harry recognised the scream…it wasn't any old scream, he had heard it before in Malfoy Manor and the exact scream played in his head; the exact scream that escaped Hermione's mouth; The Cruciatus Curse. Harry ran forward and grabbed James's wand before going to Robin's aid. He had stopped screaming but was rolling on the floor sobbing, tears streaming down his eyes. Harry bent down and looked at Robin in the eyes,

"It's alright now, your safe." Robin stopped wriggling around on the floor and lay exhausted, tears still running out of his eyes.

"What happened?" shouted Harry as he rounded on James. James was speechless and just stood open mouthed.

"How did you do that…" muttered Harry, more to himself than to James as the words of Minerva formed in his brain… _Strange happenings...People acting weird…Polyjuice potion… _Harry lifted his wand and performed a full body binder on James before sending a patronus to Minerva. He then ushered everyone out the class, leaving James inside. When Harry thought everyone was out he summoned a stretcher to take Robin to Madame Pomfrey,

"I will be back in a few minutes, it is essential that you stay here and don't move. Professor McGonagall will be here in a second!" Harry shouted whilst escorting Robin down the corridor. He ran up to Madame Pomfrey and spoke quickly,

"Robin has been hit by the Cruciatus Curse. I will tell you the full story later but I have to go now." And he ran off leaving Madame Pomfrey shocked. As he approached his classroom Minerva was trying to settle the children, a worried expression had formed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked urgently.

"He's gone…James has gone!" Minerva shouted as Harry ran into the classroom. There was no one there.

Meanwhile…

James ran down the corridor, trying to remember the way to go. He arrived outside a door and took a few deep breaths before knocking upon it.

"Come in." spoke the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick. James entered and spoke in an innocent voice,

"I have been told to collect Ginny Weasley. Professor Potter needs to speak to her immediately." he finished with a shy smile. Professor Flitwick nodded before Ginny stood up and walked outside. She followed James for a while before asking,

"Where are we going?"

"He's just outside." answered James angelically. Ginny nodded and continued to follow. When they got outside no one was there.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked confused.

"Over there!" pointed James. Ginny spun around. The last thing she saw was a man dressed in black pointing his wand at her before her vision went blurry and fell into total darkness.


	10. I'm coming Ginny

**Thankyou for all the reviews, keep it up :) **

**A special thanks to Novanto who will now be editing my stories. **

**This chapter is for CaughtInAFantasy, thankyou for your amazing support3**

I'm coming Ginny.

"Shit." muttered Harry under his breath before turning to Minerva speaking quickly,

"Tell the ministry what has happened. Minerva, the Death Eaters have taken over….I think you were right, they used Polyjuice Potion. Tell the ministry to get as many Aurors as they can! I will go and look for James. Take the class to the great hall. Meet me here in 5 minutes." Minerva nodded and escorted Harry's class down the hall. Harry ran down the corridor trying to think where James had gone. If the Death Eaters had wanted me, then where would they go….Come on Harry…think! And then it hit him.

Ginny.

He ran down the corridors and knocked upon Filius's door, a voice squeaked 'come in' before Harry barged in and asked,

"Was James here?" Filius looked at Harry's red, urgent face and nodded.

"Yes. He said you needed to speak to Ginny, so he took her…"

"Shit!" he whispered to himself again before saying quickly,

"Escort your class into the great hall." And with that Harry ran off to Ron and Hermione's class. He looked in through the door; Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville were still there. Harry relaxed a bit knowing his friends were safe before knocking upon the door. He heard a teacher mutter something before Harry opened the door and spoke to the teacher,

"You need to escort your class to the great hall immediately…and Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville need to come with me." The teacher nodded slightly before Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville stood up and walked out. They all followed Harry down a few corridors in silence. They reached Harry's class and few seconds later Minerva had arrived. Harry spoke quickly,

"The Death Eaters have used Polyjuice Potion to turn into staff and the kids. James Colon used the Cruciatus Curse on a first year, so I put him into a full body bind and took the injured first year to the Hospital wing, but when I came back James was gone. I thought why they were here and if they wanted to get to me then they would take someone I cared about away…so I went to Ginny's class and Professor Flitwick said that Ginny had gone off with James. I think he would have Disapparated with her by now. We need to make sure no one else gets taken so we need to get everyone into the great hall." He finished out of breath and then directed Minerva.

"Did you inform the Ministry?" Minerva nodded and answered,

"Yes, they are sending some Aurors." Harry nodded and continued,

"We should round everyone into the great hall, but stay in two's!" Everyone nodded and ran off in two's; Ron and Hermione and Luna and Neville.

"When the Aurors come, tell them the story and send half of them to the great hall. We need to make sure no one else is a Death Eater, and please Minerva, ask some of them to search for Ginny. I know they won't kill her but they might torture her." Harry spoke as a single tear fell down his face. He whipped it off furiously. Minerva nodded, patted his shoulder and walked down the corridor.

"Be careful!" he shouted after her, before heading towards the Hospital. He ran up to Madame Pomfrey and said,

"We need to get everyone to the great hall, if they can't move, then we will take them in their beds. But everyone has to be there." Madame Pomfrey nodded and replied,

"There's a boy over there, could you take him in his bed and tell the girl sitting in the chair that she needs to go. I will take Robin." Harry nodded and did what she said. Madame Pomfrey followed and locked the Hospital Wing behind. They walked down to the Great Hall, two beds hovering over their heads. As they became closer to the Great Hall they noticed a long cue. Harry let the beds hover in the cue as he walked up to the Auror in charge.

"What's happening?" The Auror scanned him with his wand before answering,

"We need to scan everyone first to see if they are Death Eaters. Once they are inside the Great Hall, they are not allowed out." Harry nodded and walked inside. Students were scattered around, talking among themselves worriedly. Harry noticed Minerva.

"So what's the situation?" Harry asked once he reached Minerva.

"There have been no signs of Death Eaters among us yet but there are still a lot of people left. Some Aurors are searching the castle and some are searching for Ginny." Harry nodded before saying,

"Thank you Minerva. Have you seen Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville anywhere?" Minerva nodded and pointed into their direction. Harry smiled before running towards them.

"Hey, are you all alright?" Harry asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, were all fine. Just a bit shocked." Hermione answered.

"Yeh…there's nothing we can do though…they won't even let us look for Ginny…" Ron said miserable. Harry could tell he had been crying; the last time this had happened one of his brothers died so Harry understood the pain he was in.

"It's going to be fine Ron." said Harry kindly, looking into his eyes. Ron nodded just as someone spoke behind Harry,

"Mr. Potter, the chief Auror would like to speak to you." Harry turned around and saw a young Auror looking slightly confused and worried; it was probably his first mission. Harry nodded and followed the Auror. He stopped in front of a serious looking man; the man looked at Harry and said clearly,

"We have tracked down James Colon. He is at the house of a man called Fenrir Greyback. Ginny Weasley is there too, but we believe she is only there as bait to get you. So we are going to use their plan and use you as bait for us. If that's alright with you of course." Harry nodded and the man continued,

"The mission will include 23 of the very best Aurors we have, so it is more than likely we will succeed. We will Apparate with you into the area where the house is and you will walk into the house to get Ginny, you will trade yourself for Ginny and when she comes outside, it will be our signal to attack. Someone will Apparate with her back to Hogwarts and she will be safe. This is all only if you agree though." Harry nodded determinedly.

"Can I just have a minute to talk to my friends?" The man nodded and Harry walked back to a worried looking Ron and Hermione. Harry told them of the plan.

"You'll be fine though won't you?" asked Hermione, worried. Harry nodded his head before a teary eyed Hermione embraced him in a hug. After a few minutes she let go and replaced Harry for Ron as he walked away.

"You ready?" asked the Chief Auror.

"Yes." replied Harry determinedly.

I'm coming Ginny. Harry thought as he sidelong Apparated with the chief and a couple of other Aurors.


	11. Ginny's Rescue - Part 1

Ginny's Rescue - Part 1 

They arrived outside a big iron gate. The rain poured on their faces as they talked through the plan one last time. Harry didn't listened; the only thought going through his head was Ginny. If they had hurt her, they were dead.

"Good Luck Mr. Potter. We are right behind you." Harry smiled at the Aurors before Apparating inside the iron gates. He walked up to the house, his face dripping from the rain. He opened the unlocked door and stepped inside.

"Ahh, you came. You are just in time to see your beloved Girlfriend die." Sneered Greyback.

"You got what you wanted so set her free and I'll give myself in without my wand." Spoke Harry, trying to stand his ground. Greyback laughed and groaned to the Death Eater next to him,

"Go get the girl!" The Death Eater scurried off as Greyback and Harry glared at each other in silence. The Death Eater came back with a gagged Ginny, tied to a floating chair. She tried to scream but only a squeak came out. Blood dripped from a deep cut above her eye and she was covered in bruises. Harry reached for his wand in his pocket and shouted,

"Expelliarmus!" The deatheater's wand fell to the ground as Greyback sneered,

"That spell won't get you anywhere Potter." The Death Eater had scurried to the back of the wall, trying not to get involved.

"Let her go!" shouted Harry, throwing a random spell at Greyback who blocked it with a simple stroke.

"You better behave Potter or I'll kill her too."

"Let her go or you'll go the same way Voldemort did. You're nothing without him…you can't do anything without him." Harry shouted. Greyback narrowed his eyes as he pointed his wand at Ginny shouting,

"Crucio!" Ginny's screams echoed around the building. She fought against the ropes on her hands and body but it never broke. Suddenly her head went limp.

**DUN DUN DUN...Sorry for the short chapter, wanted it to be a bit of a cliffhanger (I'm not sure if it was very affective though.) Thank you for the reviews, it means alot!x**


	12. Ginny's Rescue - Part 2

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**This is for Doclover; thank you for your encouragment.**

Ginny's Rescue – Part 2

"Ginny!" screamed Harry running towards her, but Greyback was too fast and slashed his wand making Harry's leg bleed. He grunted as the pain grew every step he took. Harry took one look at Ginny before shouting,

"Crucio!" his wand facing Greyback. Greyback laughed as Harry's spell did nothing.

"There's no one to save you now Potter…you're going the same way Ginny has gone!" Greyback sneered.

"She's not dead!" screamed Harry, throwing a few more spells in Greyback's direction. He laughed again and spoke,

"What's the point in fighting back if you know you're not going to win?" Harry ignored his commented and said,

"Was the only reason you came to Hogwarts was to get me?" Greyback glared at him and then answered,

"No. I and the remaining Death eaters are going to complete the task Lord Voldemort set out to do; take over the wizarding world." He gave an evil laugh at the end.

"And by killing me, that's going to help is it…there are loads out there who could beat you! You and the other death eaters are nothing..." Harry shouted.

"If you carry on speaking like this, you'll be with your stupid Mudblood mother before you know it!" Greyback sneered.

"NOOOO!" screamed Harry running forward throwing spell after spell upon Greyback; he managed to block a few before his wand fell to the ground in front of Harry's feet. Harry made a grab for it as Greyback flew towards him, aiming a kick at his head. He missed and shot another into Harry's side making him fall to the ground. Greyback grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"You're going to die Potter…Say hi to your dad for me!"

"Expelliarmus!" Greyback's wand fell to the ground as Harry looked up to see who conjured the spell; The Chief Auror. Harry scurried away from Greyback as the Auror spoke,

"You're trapped now. There's nowhere for you to run to. We have hundreds of Aurors scattered around the building and the place is on complete lock down." Greyback glared at him before running to Ginny and putting a knife to her throat.

"Give me the boy…or the girl dies." shouted Greyback.

"Fine!" shouted Harry, walking towards Greyback. Greyback slowly untied Ginny and shoved her across the room. An Auror caught her and walked outside quickly carrying her. Greyback grabbed Harry while the Chief Auror spoke calmly,

"There's still nothing you can do." Greyback laughed and whispered,

"Oh really!" before pushing Harry to the ground and throwing a massive kick to his head, making his head crunch into the ground before falling unconscious. The Auror pressed a button on his jacket before throwing spell after spell towards Greyback, a few seconds later 15 Aurors came running in to help; some cornered Greyback while 4 of them grabbed hold of a still unconscious, bleeding Harry. The fight continued until Greyback could fight no more and 10 Aurors took him outside and sidelong Apparated him to the Ministry of Magic.

"Take him back to Hogwarts; there are 12 mediwizards in the Great Hall who should sort him out." The Chief Auror said to the Auror's holding Harry. They nodded and sidelong Apparated with Harry. They arrived in the Hogwarts grounds and ran into the building, got scanned by the Aurors on the doors and ran into the Great Hall and over to the mediwizards. Hermione covered her mouth, a few more tears rolling down her face as an unconscious Harry went past. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all followed the Aurors to the corner where the mediwizards were attending to Ginny. Ginny had become conscious again but still looked in pain; a distressed Molly sat next to her. As the Aurors went past her bed she screamed,

"Harry!" before trying to get up and follow him. Molly and the mediwizards pulled her back as she carried on screaming, tears rapidly falling down her face. The Auror's placed Harry next to Ginny's bed and pulled a curtain round it as 9 mediwizards stepped inside. Ginny's sobs and screams echoed round the Great Hall as she was being restrained. The mediwizards rushed around Harry's bed checking his body; he had been stripped down to his boxers and the most damage was the kick to his head, making a dent. He had a deep gash on his leg which was dripping with blood, he also had an oxygen mask on his face and minor gashes scattered around his body. After about half an hour of checks, the mediwizards decided to transfer Harry to /s for specialist help. The 9 mediwizards stood around Harry's bed and wheeled him out of his curtained area, 6 Aurors walked next to his bed, protecting him. Luna and Neville were talking whilst Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in silence, as Harry went past they all stood up.

"W…What's happening?" asked Ginny a few more tears rolling down her face.

"We're taking him to 's. Only one person can come with him now, the rest will have to make their own way to there and will have to wait in the waiting room." spoke a mediwizard quickly. Everyone nodded as Ginny stood forward and walked towards the bed. She covered her mouth as she saw Harry on the bed, she placed her hand on his head and then moved it to his hand; it was stone cold. Ginny shuddered as a thought entered her head but she quickly pushed it out the way, grabbed onto his hand and walked with everyone to the exit of the Great Hall. As Harry's bed and everyone made their way through the groups, everyone looked over to see what was happening and who was in the bed; a few people put their hands over their mouths as they saw it was Harry and a few gave sympathetic looks over in Ginny's direction. Once outside the building, they all Apparated, and arrived a second later in 's. They took the signs saying 'Emergency's' and arrived in room 394.


	13. You can't leave me

**We're near the end :(**

**Keep reviewing and I'll post chapters faster :)**

**Enjoy.**

You can't leave me

It had been a couple of days since the incident. Harry still hadn't come around and Ginny hadn't left his side. Hogwarts had closed for a week to let everyone settle down and for new magical enforcements to be made. The Weasley had locked down into 'depression' mode and had all stopped work for a week; memories of the big war seeped into their minds every day as Harry stayed in a coma and Ginny, Ron and Hermione all looked dazed. No one spoke at Dinner and rarely spoke in the day. Bill, Charlie and Percy had come round every night to be with their family, filling in for Ginny. Arthur often found Molly crying in her room and he couldn't do anything to help her. They all secretly prayed for Harry to wake up, but it was totally unpredictable if he would; he had lost a lot of blood that night and he had fractured part of his skull. Ginny often found herself talking to the unconscious Harry,

"Please come back Harry, everyone misses you. I…I don't think I can carry on without you, so please…please just wake up…you can't leave me." Ginny couldn't stop crying and she often thought she had been crying more than when Fred died, which made her cry even more. She had only talked to Molly and when she did she only said that she was fine.

The end of the week came and Harry still hadn't woken up. It was Monday and everyone was going back to Hogwarts; everyone except for Ron, Hermione, Ginny and obviously Harry. None of the Weasleys went back to work either and they decided that they would go to St. Mungo's for the day instead of a couple of hours as Harry was predicted to wake up soon. At 10:00 they all Apparated into the hospital and met Ginny inside Harry's room; the Hospital had moved a spare bed into Harry's room as Ginny refused to go home and the nurses and doctors treated her nicely. Only 3 visitors were allowed to come in at a time, so Molly and Arthur went in first. A tear fell down Molly's cheek as she saw Ginny; she had massive bags under her eyes, she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost and she was much too thin, her cheek bones extremely visible. Molly rushed up to her and embraced her in a loving hug, Ginny just stood there; lifeless. Her eyes looked into her fathers and he noticed that they too looked lifeless. Arthur held in his emotions as he too gave Ginny a loving hug.

"He's not going to wake up is he?" Ginny asked, emotionless, more to herself than to Molly and Arthur.

"He will!" spoke Molly determinedly although her eyes filled with tears of doubt. Molly took the seat next to Harry and held his hand, tears dripping off her face. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Molly started muttering under her breath about something to do with 'always being like a son to me'. Ginny just stood there, staring at her mother mourn over her dying son. After a while, Arthur joined Molly and muttered some things whilst Molly listened. Soon enough Hermione and Ron had entered the room. They too hugged Ginny before settling next to Harry. Tears were leaking out of Hermione and Ron's eyes as they too spoke to Harry. After 10 minutes it all got too much for Hermione and she ran out the room, loud sobs being heard down the corridor. Ron planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek before following the sobs of Hermione. After what seemed like forever, all of the visitors had visited leaving Harry and Ginny alone again, but soon enough the Doctor had come in and did a full check.

"He seems fine and should wake up in this week; it is only a matter of time." He looked at Ginny before adding,

"He will be fine; there is no sign of any strange disruptions. Would you like to be checked as well, you seem to have lost a lot of weight and you don't look too good." But Ginny just shook her head and whispered,

"No thank you. I will be fine." The doctor gave a kind smile and left the room. All the Weasleys and Hermione came back to visit again later on once they had all settled down their emotions. The second visit was as boring as the last. When finally Hermione and Ron came in last, they looked much more settled and Hermione was less shaky. They both sat next to Harry,

"Ginny, come sit over here." Spoke Hermione thoughtfully. Ginny nodded and sat next to Hermione. They were sat in silence, letting their emotions fill up their brains, when Harry started stirring in his sleep. Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks as Ron ran out to call for a doctor, but as soon as he left the room a siren boomed around the room and a red light flashed on a piece of equipment next to Harry. Hermione jumped up and pulled Ginny away from the bed just as six mediwizards crowded his bed, murmuring to each other in worried and confused voices. Ginny tried to run towards Harry but Ron, who had now come back into the room, pulled her back. She screamed in retaliation but Hermione and Ron both tugged her backwards.

"Someone get that girl out!" shrieked a stressed mediwizard. Hermione and Ron looked at each other with painful looks; this would be the first time Ginny had been out of his room, it wasn't going to go down well.


	14. Coming Back

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**(Keep an eye out on the change of POV)**

Coming Back

"Harry will be fine. He is in safe hands, but we need to get you out of here!" shouted Ron slowly over the noise of sirens and voices. Ginny screamed and tried to reach her wand but Hermione got there first. Ginny stared at Hermione with eyes of hatred… How could they not do anything? Their best friend is dying! Shrieked Ginny in her head. Tears trickled and stained her cheeks. She was finding it hard to breath…she was becoming weaker. Hermione and Ron finally dragged Ginny to the door with much effort as Ginny screamed,

"Haaarrrryyy!" before collapsing and the colour of her face disappearing.

Harry's POV

Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Molly. Memories were coming back to Harry as he had heard faint voices throughout the day. The dark tunnel was filling with light and Harry's senses started coming back to him. A soft hand linked onto his; 'Hermione' He thought. Memories of what had happened were coming back to him and his brain filled with voices of people who had tried to talk to him earlier; Please come back Harry. We're all suffering without you. We love you. Harry started to toss and turn, trying to wake up; the voices he had heard sounding strange and he needed to get back to where he belonged. He didn't know where he was; some kind of white room. Suddenly, mid-way waking up, he heard a beeping. He couldn't tell where it was coming from but he knew it couldn't be a good sign. Suddenly he fell to the ground, his breathing became quicker and his throat tightening. Then it hit him; the beeping was for him. He clutched at his throat, trying to think what the problem could be. Then he heard it, the high pitched scream of his name and an image came into his head; Ginny. At that moment he promised himself that he had to wake up, not for him but for his family, for Ginny.

Ginny's POV

"LET ME GO!" screamed Ginny at a struggling Bill, Charlie and Molly. Everyone was watching as Ginny struggled and fought to get to Harry.

"He's fine!" shouted Molly over the noise.

"You don't know anything!" Ginny spat back. Ron and Hermione had retreated to the other end of the room and Hermione was sobbing into Ron's chest. A few tears fell down Ron's face but he tried to hold it together for Hermione. Ginny's face had swollen and Bill wondered how she still had tears falling from her face. She was definitely putting up a fight and was stopping at nothing to see Harry. Bill, Charlie and Ginny had all gained scratches and bruises in their attempts. Ginny's screams for Harry became weaker as the minutes went by. After about an hour of screaming her knees buckled and she slid down the wall, tears still flowing out of her eyes, her top was soaked by all the tears and she had gained a scratch on her cheek. She pulled her knees into her chest and hid her red, tearstained face; she continued crying loudly in this position for quite some time until finally a sweaty, red faced mediwizard came out of Harry's room, a slight smile on her face. Ginny looked up as the mediwizard came in.

"He is fine. He woke up after hearing you call his name; his eyes shot straight open. Rest will be needed but for now he is asking for you." She addressed Ginny with her speech. Ginny stood up, her body shaking and ran into the room.

"Ginny!" spoke Harry as soon as she set foot in the room. She rushed over to his side.

"Harry!" she whispered back as a few more slid down her swollen face. She bent down and planted a kiss on his lips before leaning her body on him in a hug.

"I love you so much." Ginny whispered into his ear. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I'm staying right here Gin." replied Harry planting a kiss on her cheek. Ginny sat down on the seat next to him, placing her hand with his.

"No one's really spoken to each other recently. Everybody's been so worried. Bill, Charlie and Percy have been staying over as well." Spoke Ginny. Harry closed his eyes; he didn't want them to feel like this, he didn't want them to be upset about the whole thing. Harry couldn't think of anything to say so Ginny spoke,

"I think Ron and Hermione would like to come in, they've both been so worried!" Harry nodded and Ginny walked to the door, opened it and called for Ron and Hermione. Hermione came running in first and leapt onto Harry making him grunt.

"Harry! I'm so happy you're alright!" gasped Hermione, more tears building up in her eyes. Harry smiled and let Ron hug him,

"Wow mate, you gave everyone a fright there." Harry gave a light laugh and replied,

"I wasn't going to get killed by a Death Eater after destroying the most feared dark wizard alive…No chance!" Harry had noticed Ron's tear stained cheeks but decided that now wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Man, I missed you guys!" spoke Harry smiling. He was so glad to be back. After what felt like forever everyone had visited Harry and he and Ginny were alone again. Harry was so happy to see everyone smiling again and couldn't wait until he got out of St. Mungo's.

"Harry?" spoke Ginny as she stood up and walked to the window.

"Yes Gin?" replied Harry back.

"I need to tell you something." She didn't move and stayed looking out of the window, hiding the single tear that fell down her face.

"I…I'm pregnant."

**I hope this wasn't a disappointing ending.**

**Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed/liked/favourited, you guys truly are the best and thankyou to Novanto who helped edit my story.**

**The real question here is, should I write a sequel? Review your thoughts!**

**Once again, thank you so much and check out my other stories :)**

**-Maddii x**


	15. Going Back to Hogwarts Sequel info

**Hey everyone. **

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews and the demand for a sequel ;) It really meas alot! **

**I have decided to add a little mini sneak-peekish chapter thing for you guys just to get in the mood for the sequel and I've decided to write it as a new story instead of adding chapters to this story. **

**Here is the URL for it:**

s/9098992/1/Going-Back-to-Hogwarts-Sequel

**You can also find it on my profile :)**

**Once again, **

**Thankyou so so so so much. I love you guys :)**

**-Maddii x**


End file.
